Murder on the Excess Express
by PSULucky
Summary: Mario is invited to return to Poshley Heights for a vacation. But this time, he brings along a few more friends. What seems to be a fun vacation at first, turns into a horrible disaster:someone is murdered on the Excess Express!
1. Prelude

Author's Note-Hello, and thank you for coming to read my fan fiction: Murder on the Excess Express. Below is the prelude (yes, it's very short, i know) :P

Note-A few parts in the fan fiction were inspired by the TV show 'Monk', so if you've seen the show, you may recognize and find some similarities in the plot of my fan fiction as to that of the show.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Murder on the Excess Express

**Prelude**

_Dear Mario,_

_You are invited to return to Poshley Heights for a vacation. Feel free to bring any friends with you. If you decide to come, you will be taking a three day trip on the Excess Express. Please talk to Frankie and Francesca in Rogueport to get your ticket. If you would like to come, you must be on the Saturday, 9 AM train. _

_Your friend, _

_Pennington_


	2. Arriving at Rogueport

Now the story actually begins...:P

Enjoy!

* * *

Murder on the Excess Express

**Chapter 1-Arriving At Rogueport**

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy all took step off the boat arriving at Rogueport.

"Who did you say this Pennington fellow was?" Peach asked for the third time in the past hour.

Mario, who was glancing around at the horrid scenery, finally made his reply, "He's an old friend. We were on the Excess Express last year…"

Peach nodded slyly, still unsure whether Mario as telling her the truth.

"Why did the letter bring us to the dreadful place?" Daisy asked in disgust, a horrified and displeased expression on her face.

For a moment, Mario didn't decide to reply, but when Daisy kept nudging him constantly for an answer, he finally gave in, "This is where we board the train…and get our tickets."

Daisy was still not satisfied, even if Mario's answer was legitimate enough.

The town of Rogueport hadn't appeared to change one bit since Mario had been there last. Tough and mean looking residents still accompanied the place. Graffiti was all over nearly every single wall, and you got that impression that you…weren't wanted…

"Mariooooooo!" A feminine voice off in the distance called.

Mario knew he recognized the voice, but he couldn't just place who it was. Without further ado, Mario whirled around to see who had called to him. To his surprise, he saw the purple monster of a woman, Flurry.

"Flurry!" He called, a tinge of delight and confusion in his voice.

"I haven't seen you since…who knows when!" Flurry replied.

Daisy and Luigi exchanged confused glances, both of them reading 'Who _is _this woman?'

Peach, like Mario, had recognized Flurry from the previous year.

"Oh, and look!" Flurry squealed, delighted, "It's Peach!"

After excited about Peach's return, Flurry quickly flew over to the princess and embraced her tightly.

Because of this, Peach felt like she was getting her breathe sucked right out of her. She tried squirming away, but all that did was cause Flurry to hug her even tighter. She felt as though she were a tiny critter being strangles by a mean, deadly anaconda…

After escaping Flurry's death squeeze, Peach immediately bent over to regain her breathe.

"And who are those two?" Flurry asked, pointing at Luigi and Daisy.

"This is my brother, Luigi," Mario pointed to his brother, "And this is his girlfriend, Daisy.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you!" Flurry exclaimed, looking at the highly confused couple.

A quick question formed in Mario's mind, "Where's Goombella? And Vivian? And-," Before he could finish, Flurry's powerful voice cut him off.

"Goombella is doing something with Professor Frankly. She said it was really important, and they're out of town. Koops is…I don't know where. That Yoshi character is at an important match in the Glitz Pit. Vivian is already at the train station…she should be getting on the train soon…we'll see her. And finally, Bobbery is still out sailing the seas with Cortez."

Mario nodded, but had practically fallen asleep by the time Flurry was talking about Yoshi, "So it's just you and Vivian?"

Flurry nodded shyly, glancing behind her at the looming archway leading into the main part of town, "We better head over Frankie's place to get those tickets…"

Peach also wanted to know who Frankie was, but she dared not ask, already realizing that her constant questions were getting on Mario's nerves.

Flurry looked at Mario, "Let's go…"

_Getting the Tickets_

"Good day to you!" Frankie exclaimed almost immediately as Mario entered his office. It was a pain trying to remember the secret password to get to Frankie's office, so after almost ten tries, the Boo downstairs just let him in.

"How are you today, Frankie?" Mario didn't really know what he was saying. They needed to get out of there before the missed the train!

Frankie nodded, "I'm fine, and yourself?"

Mario also nodded, glancing over at Francesca. She had a huge grin spread across her face, extremely pleased that Mario had returned.

"What have you been up to these days?" Frankie asked to the plumber, who was still staring at Francesca. It took him a moment that he was being addressed to, forcing Frankie to repeat the question.

Mario answered truthfully, which eventually caused him to remember the real reason they were there. As much as Mario would have liked to chat, they had a train to catch, "I'm sorry I can't talk for very long, but could you please give us…" Mario began counting the amount of people in his group, "Five tickets for the Excess Express to go to Poshley Heights?"

Frankie nodded, "Sure! Anything for you! I'll even give 'em to you for free, just because you're such a good friend."

"And because you saved the world…" Francesca added, glancing at Frankie, her fiancé.

"Yes, that of course…" Frankie agreed, opening one of the drawers in his desk.

Francesca smiled at Mario as Frankie brought out five tickets.

"Here you are…" He said, "Five tickets."

Mario nodded in approval, "Thanks…"

Frankie, curious, asked, "What are you gonna do in Poshley Heights?"

Before Mario could answer, Francesca bellowed in, "Can't you see that these people would like to get out of here?! If you keep talking, they'll miss their train!"

Frankie turned around, facing Francesca. She had an evil look in her eye, which always meant trouble, "I'm sorry, bacon burger, but I'm just so curious about what Mario's been up to these days…"

"Enough of the nice talk!" Francesca yelled, ordering to of the pianta security guards to escort Mario and his friends out, "Goodbye Mario!"

Mario smiled at her, "Goodbye Francesca!"

After being led down to the item shop, Flurry quickly remarked, "Let's go, before we miss our train!"

"What time is it?!" Daisy demanded, eager to know if they would have time to make it to the station.

"It's 8:50," The female Boo running the item shop answered, "If you plan to catch the 9:00 AM, you better get going, quick!"

"Thanks!" Was all Mario managed to say as Flurry quickly shoved him, and everyone else out the door.

"Hurry!" Flurry urged, getting more jumpy and frantic by the second.

"Hold your horses…" Daisy remarked, looking around, trying to find the train station, "…Where _are _we?!"

After quickly rolling his eyes, Mario answered, "Just follow me! Let's move fast!"

_On the Train_

Almost reaching the train, the group got caught up in a large crowd, taking even more time. After saying 'excuse me' more than twenty times, the group had finally made it out, the train station directly in front of them.

"Hurry up! You just made it!" The Toad conductor said, ushering the group onto the train.

"That was a close one…" Peach managed to mumbled after stepping on.

"Now, I'll just need to take your tickets…"

Mario nodded, handing over the five train tickets. He didn't even have time to give everybody one after stepping out of Frankie's office, so he just held onto all five.

"Let's get our rooms," Mario said, escorting the group to room 5.

"Who'll stay in here?" Daisy asked, looking around the room.

"Well, it seems as though two people can stay in each room," Peach answered, taking advantage of the fact that there were bunk beds.

Flurry glanced around, waiting for someone to reply. When stillness filled the room, she finally said, "Vivian and I already have a room…room 7 to be precise…"

Mario nodded, "Well then you two can have that room…," Mario checked the tickets to see what rooms they had, "Room 5…room 7…and room 1."

"I'll stay with my brother in here," Luigi suggested, "And you two girls can take room 1…" He pointed to both Peach and Daisy.

"That's fine with me!" Peach nodded. She was actually quite happy to stay with Daisy. They had always been best friends, so it would be nice seeing her.

Mario nodded in approval, having liked the room arrangements.

Daisy quickly picked up the flower patterned suitcase she had put on the ground, "I'm gonna go unpack…"

The others nodded.

"I come with ya…" Flurry offered, following.

Daisy had no objections about Flurry coming along. She just seemed…confused on why Flurry would do such a thing.

* * *

Phew! That was a close one! Mario and his friends almost missed the train! What will happen next? Only reading chapter 2 can answer that question...


	3. Getting Situated

Murder on the Excess Express

**Chapter 2-Getting Situated**

Peach strode down the narrow hallway, opening a door in front of her. Upon entering, she received a loud salutation from Toadette.

"Helloooooo there!" Toadette almost yelled, urging Peach to sit down and get something to eat.

It took Peach only a short moment to realize that she was being dragged into the club car by an anxious Toadette.

"Would you like something to eat?!" She asked loudly, quite excited.

"No thank you…"

Toadette's excited smile was quickly washed away. She muttered a quick, "Oh…" and left Peach to her business.

Peach glanced around, noting that there was a store contiguous to the club car. It took her only a moment to agree with herself that she should stop by to take a look at what they had. But that would have to wait until later; she had some exploring to do.

Passing by the kitchen, which was also connected to the club car, Peach stopped for a short moment. Something was cooking, and it smelt good…

Curious, Peach quickly stepped over to the Cheep Cheep chef, who was moving about quickly. She admired his quick and smooth movements. She watched him cut up several potatoes and dump them into the pot on the stove in only a few seconds. If only she could cook like that…

The Cheep Cheep turned around, surprised to see someone standing there. He had been so enthralled by his work he had not noticed any presence in the room, "Why, hello there…"

Peach glanced around uneasily, "I guess I shouldn't be here…"

The Cheep Cheep shook his head, "Actually, the kitchen is open to everyone on the train."

Peach nodded, feeling a little more comfortable. She quickly let her line of vision fall on the pot boiling on the stove, "What's for dinner?"

"It is…" The Cheep Cheep started, turning towards the stove, "Why, only my one and only clam chowder!"

Peach felt her stomach rumble just by the sound of clam chowder. It was typical for a fish to cook something associated with the ocean, "Sounds delicious…"

The chef nodded, "You won't be disappointed…"

Peach smiled, "I'm sure I won't…"

"Thank you, miss…?"

"Peach."

"Ah, what a beautiful name…" The Cheep Cheep chef replied, "You can refer to _me_ as…Chef Shimi!"

Peach nodded, smiling more, "Well, I better get going…"

Chef Shimi nodded, "It was good to meet you, Peach."

Peach giggled, stepping out of the kitchen and back into the club car, "Now where should I go…?"

_A Talk with Pennington_

Mario and Luigi were both talking with Pennington in room 6.

"I'm still so glad you came…" Pennington said, thinking.

Luigi nodded suspiciously, "I hear you are some sort of a detective?" He said, pointing the penguin.

Pennington nodded, shifting the detective's cap on his head. It should have been obvious he was a detective; the cap he wore and the magnifying glass he always held in his hand should have given it away.

"I helped Mario solve his last case…" Pennington exclaimed, feeling triumphant about something Mario had actually solved all by himself.

Luigi nodded, the suspicion draining from his face.

"It happened on this very train," Pennington started.

"What did…?"

Mario glanced at his brother, remembering he had forgotten to tell him about the mystery he had, "Someone sent a threatening note to me…"

"And Mario…" Pennington continued, "With my assistance, of course, solved the case and caught the culprit."

"It was quite an interesting case," Mario admitted, watching his bewildered brother listen in amazement. Yeah, the case was interesting, but it wasn't as incredible as Luigi thought it was.

"I must agree with you there, Mario," Pennington replied.

Mario thought for a moment, "It was actually quite fun…"

Pennington merely nodded, "Hmm…"

Both Luigi and Mario glanced towards Pennington in interest, neither of them knowing why they got so interested by just a measly 'Hmm'.

Pennington had a confused look in his eye. It looked like he was thinking hard about something. But, after all, he _was_ a detective, "Something smells…fishy…and it's not the clam chowder Chef Shimi is making…"

Luigi looked around blankly, still confused, "Okay then…"

"What do you mean by that?" Mario questioned.

Pennington didn't come up with a reply. He didn't even look up at the Mario brothers. He just continued staring down at the red carpet in his room.

Mario and Luigi exchanged confused glances, both of them reading 'What is going on?'

"I've got it!" Pennington shouted, causing the unaware Luigi to jump.

"You've got _what_?" The green-capped plumber snarled.

Pennington waited to stop being lectured, then continued, "Someone on this train…is going to face an untimely death…"

_Shadow Sirens_

Peach was talking to the Toad conductor at the back of the train. They conversed with really anything on there mind. However, '_they_' wouldn't be a suitable term for what was happening. It was more or less Peach talking and the conductor listening.

Flurry and Vivian were in room 7. Flurry was unpacking, while Vivian was staring out into the vast distance. She admired the country style scenery they were riding by.

Mario, Luigi, and Pennington were all in room 6 talking about this 'untimely death'. The 'I'll have to think about this more' line Pennington was feeding them was not keeping the brothers satisfied. It was actually quite the opposite…the complete opposite.

Daisy was in her room, alone and anxious. She didn't just want to sit around her bedroom all day. Anyways, it was getting boring, and she wanted to look around the train, or at least talk to someone. Her boredom, however, quickly shattered as a strange and mysterious figure quickly formed before her.

"What the…" It took only a moment to realize that there were _two _of them. One was old and ugly, and the other was fat and…also ugly. They both had purple colored skin and wore funny looking hats with different colored stripes.

"Silence!" The old one screamed.

Daisy did _not _like being yelled at, so this just raised her fury.

The old one glared at her, "Is Vivian on this train?"

Daisy thought for a moment. She had remembered Flurry talking about someone named Vivian, so she merely replied, "Yes."

"Good…" The old one continued, "Now where is she?"

Daisy was about to reply, but frowned. Why did this hag need to know where Vivian was? Who was she?!

"Answer me you stupid child!"

Daisy's frown grew. That was another thing she did not like. She hated to be referred to as 'stupid'. She was always a straight A student in school, and even if someone was joking with her, being called 'stupid' didn't please her, "Who _are _you?"

The old lady frowned. The expression on her face read 'I don't have time for this!' After several moments of silence, she quickly snapped, "I'm Beldam, and this is Marilyn," She started, pointing to the fat lady behind her, "We are Vivian's sisters…we _were _part of the Three Shadow Sirens, but that stupid twit betrayed us…"

"Sound exciting…" Daisy couldn't help but to be sarcastic.

"Now…" Beldam yelled, getting a bit more persistent, "Where is she?!"

Daisy still was not satisfied, "Why don't _you _just go find her yourself? And anyways, I'm not so sure if Mario would want me to tell you that…"

"Mario?!" Beldam shrieked, "What is _he _doing here?"

Daisy frowned, still quite angry, "I'm sure he would be wondering the same thing about you…"

Beldam was now infuriated, "Forget it…" She said, turning to Marilyn, "Marilyn! Come on!"

"Guh!" Marilyn replied, disappearing with her sister.

"Guh?" Daisy said to herself once the two had left, "What's that supposed to mean?"


	4. Getting to Know the Group

Murder on the Excess Express

**Chapter 3-Getting to Know the Group-Part 1**

Daisy was pacing around her room, thinking hard about what had just happened. At first, she thought the event might have been a dream. How often do you see two ugly hags just come up from the ground?

It all became clear, or at least clear_er _as Daisy thought about it more. What _did _those ladies need to see Vivian for? Even though Daisy had not actually seen or met Vivian, she just didn't want to tell two strangers where she was. And anyways, how _dare _those ladies-or at least that one la_dy_-call her 'stupid'! Well, either way, it was a thing in the past. A thing Daisy was not in favor for remembering.

After several more moments of cursing at her intruders in her mind, Daisy was finally ready to give it up and leave her room.

"Let me go introduce myself to everyone on the train…" Daisy muttered to herself, wrapping her hand around the bronze doorknob in her room.

Although Daisy thought the people might find it odd for her to go into their rooms, she suspected she had nothing to risk. Anyways, what would be the worst that would happen?

"Please, don't touch anything expensive," A wealthy Toadette lady said as soon as Daisy entered room 2.

The princess looked around, "Okay then…"

This Toadette, in particular, did not have that childish appearance a normal Toadette would have. She had brown spots on her mushroom, was much older, and wore expensive clothing and was quite proper.

"Now, what do you want?"

Daisy glanced around the room. She didn't feel very comfortable around someone that introduced themselves with an obnoxious 'what do you want'. How rude!

"Hi, my name is Daisy…"

The Toadette looked at her suspiciously, "What an…interesting name."

Daisy grimaced at the spoiled lady, "And you are?"

"Toodles."

Daisy nodded slightly, still uncomfortable.

"Now…" Said Toodles, "Get out of my room. I must finish making myself look beautiful."

After leaving the room, Daisy quickly walked a few feet to room 3. Se gently knocked on the door, hearing a 'come in!' on the other side.

"Hello there!" An extremely fat Toad said. He was oddly holding a fork and a spoon in his hand, as if he was demanding to be served dinner.

"Hello," Daisy said, smiling. He seemed nicer than that evil lady in room 2.

"Nice to meet you." He said, "My name is Heff T."

Daisy nodded, "I'm Daisy…"

"Do you know what's for dinner, because I'm starving…?"

"It's only noon…"

Heff T grimaced, "Of course…do you know what's for lunch?"

Daisy provided yet another grimace. Why was it _her _duty to find out what was being served?

"Desert is gonna be delicious…" Heff T said after a blanket of silence had filled the room.

First it was dinner. Then it was lunch. Now he's talking about desert! How much can this guy eat?!

"I see you have a discerning eye for food…" Daisy thought of the only thing.

Heff T looked around, bewildered, "Umm…what?"

Daisy shook her head. He was stupid, too. He was a stupid, fat guy. _Greeeeat._

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Heff T said. It seemed as though he was changing the conversation after more silence settled over the room, "I'm going to the club car…"

_Getting to Know the Group-Part 2_

Daisy had met four new people on the train so far and she did not like even a single one. She was standing outside room 4, not entirely wanting to see who was inside. Nevertheless, she wanted to meet everybody on the train, so she decided to go in.

"Hello?" She asked after realizing no one was in there. She shrugged, shutting the door gently behind her.

"Hey Daisy!" Peach called to her in the hallway, "I'll be in our room if you need me."

Daisy nodded slowly, not really paying attention, "Yeah, okay."

After the short talk was over, Daisy stared ahead, thinking, "I know who's in room 5…"

She walked forward through a door, arriving at the club car. She saw only four people, but she didn't intend to meet anyone. She had already met the fat Toad, Heff T, and she was sure the Toadette waitress didn't want to talk. The cook in the kitchen looked awfully busy. Daisy admired his skill, wishing she had such a talent. She also noticed a Toad in the store. He appeared to be a worker, so she wasn't entirely interested. Either way, she didn't think any of them would want to meet her, and in Heff T's case, talk to her again.

She heard voices talking on the other side of room 6. She recognized both Luigi's and Mario's voices, but definitely did not know who the other person inside was.

"Now why would you suspect that?" She heard Luigi ask.

"I don't know…I'll have to think more…" Daisy heard the voice she had not known say.

I won't interrupt those three with their conversation, Daisy thought.

Daisy stopped in front of room 7. Even though she knew who was inside, she desperately wanted to talk to someone. It seemed as though everyone hated her, or at least did not like her.

"Nah…" She finally mumbled, decided not to enter room 7. She wanted to meet everyone else first.

Daisy was now in room 8, the final room. A Bob-Omb family of three occupied the space.

"And how are you, dear?" The father Bob-Omb asked.

Daisy nodded, "My name's Daisy…"

"So nice to meet you Daisy!" The father Bob-Omb said, quite enthusiastically, "My name's Goldbob…this here is my wife," He pointed to a grayish colored Bob-Omb, "And this is my son, Bub."

Daisy smiled, "So nice to meet your family…"

Goldbob nodded in agreement. He was quite glad to meet Daisy, but soon turned to his wife to talk, "Now, what do you think we should get Bub for his birthday?"

The mother sighed, "We already talked about this!"

"But we didn't come up with anything!"

Daisy thought it was quite odd for the parents to be talking about what they would be getting their kid for his birthday with their kid in the room. Either way, it was their choice, not hers.

"I still think we should him that collection of mystery stories we saw in the store…" The mother Bob-Omb said to her quite infuriated husband. He obviously did not seem pleased with his wife's ideas.

"No, no, no, honey!" He fired back, "We have to get him something bigger! Something better!"

The wife frowned, "And what do you suppose we get him?"

Goldbob looked like he was thinking, but he already had a few ideas in mind, "Something like a car…or a house…"

"Bub is only eight years old!" His wife protested.

Daisy stared in amazement. Why would someone be crazy enough to buy their eight year old a house?! _Her _parents never even _thought _about getting her a house. She started a feel a little envious. That must be one rich family…

"Oh _pleeeease_!" Bub sighed to himself while his parents were still arguing, "Hey lady…" He addressed Daisy.

Daisy felt kind of weird being referred to as 'hey lady' by an eight year old. Either way, she replied, "Yes, what is it?"

The parents were still arguing, and were not listening to a single thing being said between Daisy and Bub.

"I don't want any of that stupid stuff…" Bub said under his breathe to Daisy.

There it was again! Everywhere Daisy turned someone was using the word 'stupid'. Even if it was not being addressed to her, such a word made her feel a little angry.

"What _do _you want?" Daisy whispered and bent down lower to come a little closer to Bub's height.

"I don't know…" Bub replied, "Gimme some time to think…"


	5. A Threatening Letter

Murder on the Excess Express

**Chapter 4-A Threatening Letter**

After Mario, Luigi, and Pennington's interesting talk, they all agreed that getting lunch would be a suitable replacement instead of talking more about the 'untimely death'.

"Follow me…" Pennington said, leading the way out of his room and into the club car.

Immediately, the Toadette waitress rushed over to them, "Would you like lunch?"

Mario nodded. However, even though the Toadette was pretty cute, she was really annoying. She didn't have to ask people _every time _they walked into the club car if they wanted something to eat.

"What would you like?" She asked, seating the group at one of the eight booths in the club car.

Pennington didn't have to think at all, and immediately blurted out, "I would like a bucket of clams…"

"I as well…" Luigi agreed.

"You can just get a large bucket…" The Toadette said, looking as if she were just about to write down their order on her notepad.

"I suppose…" Pennington agreed, not exactly knowing how many clams would come in the 'large bucket'. Either way, clams were his favorite food, so even if he got more than expected, it would be no problem eating them all…

"And I'll have a club sandwich…" Mario ordered after being nudged by Toadette to order.

"Thank you…" She said politely, "I'll be back quickly…"

"So…" Luigi started, "What do you think of this 'untimely death'?"

"What do I think?" Pennington asked, "I think it's a complete lie…"

"What…?" Luigi asked while Toadette stuck Mario's club sandwich in front of him. Wow, she really _was _quick.

"I don't think someone is going to die…" Pennington continued, glancing at the bewildered brothers.

"But you said so in your room!" Luigi protested, glaring down at the grinning penguin.

"Well, of course I was joking!" Pennington chuckled, "I can't believe I had you two goin' for that long!"

Both brothers exchanged angry glances, both of them reading, 'I'm gonna kill this penguin'.

"So you mean to us…" Luigi sighed, "That you made it all up?"

Pennington continued laughing, "Of course, my dear boy! No one can predict death!"

"Oh, thanks for telling us that now…" Mario reported sarcastically.

"Here are your clams…" The Toadette returned, placing large bucket of clams in front of Pennington and Luigi. That bucket really _was _big.

After several more minutes of bickering and complaining, the group finally got to eat and stopped thinking about the 'untimely death'. It was only until Mario and Luigi entered there room that they found something simple, yet quite deceiving.

"What's that?" Luigi quickly pointed to a crumbled up letter on the ground.

"A letter?" Mario asked curiously, picking up the piece of paper. Both brothers took a look at what was scribbled on the page:

_Mario,_

_If you DARE get in my way, I will get my revenge on you. Do NOT make me angry and do NOT try to help Vivian. Just STAY OUT OF THIS! _

Luigi glanced at the paper uneasily after he finished, "Looks like somebody doesn't like you…"

Mario grimaced back at his brother, "Obviously…"

"I wonder who it could be…"

"Well…" Mario started, "I think I know…"

Luigi glanced at his brother uneasily, yet quite surprised, "Really? Who?"

Mario shook his head, "I'm not completely sure…" He thought for a moment, watching a disappointed expression get thrust upon Luigi's face, "But I do have an idea…and I think we should go talk to and old pal of mine…he might know something…"

_Continuing the Ride_

"Ah…don't you just love the country?" Vivian asked, still staring out into the vast abyss.

Flurry stared at her blankly, "No."

Vivian ignored her response, and continued talking about something else, "I hope Beldam is not on the train…"

Flurry glanced over at her uneasily. She had always hated Beldam, except the real problems came in with Marilyn. Flurry knew Marilyn was the toughest of the shadow sirens, no matter how stupid she appeared, "I hope _Marilyn _isn't on the train…" Flurry felt as if she was correcting Vivian.

"No…" Vivian denied, "She's not all that bad…kind of stupid, yeah…but she's harmless…"

Flurry didn't find this response suitable **at all**. Marilyn had almost broken Flurry's arm is their last encounter, which completely started the hatred. Either way, the fact that Marilyn beat Flurry in their last fight also did not please her. Flurry was _not _the woman to mess with, so a single defeat didn't make her happy…at all.

"I guess you're right…" Flurry finally agreed, but deep down, she knew that Vivian was wrong…

After chatting the Toad conductor's ear off for more than an hour, Peach finally got bored of talking to him.

She quickly stepped into the club car, noticing Heff T and Toodles there. She recognized neither of them, but they didn't seem very nice, anyway. Well, Heff T might have been nice, but he was insane when it came to food. And Toodles looked like a complete snob.

Peach ignored the duo. That was not the reason she was there. She walked over to the store, pulling open the door.

"Hello there, ma'am!" The Toad store manager said enthusiastically.

Peach looked at him, "Hi!"

"Is there anything you would like to buy?"

Peach glanced around the room, "Umm…let me have a look around…"

The Toad manager nodded, grinning, "Sure thing!"

Peach also smiled back, turning around, admiring all of the souvenirs and knick-knacks displayed on the wall.

Peach immediately spotted a small model souvenir of the train. She glanced down at the gold frame beneath it, looking for the price tag. Inside the frame, she read, "Fifty-nine dollars…"

She made a discouraged face, but soon decided to buy it. Either way, she was rich, so that fifty-nine dollars would mean nothing…

"I'd like this…" Peach glanced down at the name tag, reading the actual name of the object she would like to purchase, "Excess Express Model…"

The Toad nodded, "Very well…"

Taking down the small train from the shelf, she admired its beauty. It had a gold-ish color to it, allowing it to emit a spectacular glow when hit by the light. Small it might have been, it was really quite something…

_Hiding in the Shadows_

Mario, Luigi, and Vivian had all gathered around in room 4.

"What's going on, Mario?" Luigi asked cautiously, "There's no one here…let's get out of here before someone finds us snooping in there room…"

Vivian grimaced at Luigi, "Oh, shut _up_! Don't worry! Mario knows what he's doing!"

Luigi didn't feel completely satisfied. Mario said they would be talking to someone, but there was no one there!

Vivian quickly moved over to Mario, grabbing Luigi with her. In only a second, they were vanished. They had gone under the floor, completely hidden.

Luigi wasn't taking it so well. All he could see around him was complete darkness. What was going on?! Was he ever going to get back up?

After several more moments of the underground voyage, Vivian quickly teleported them back up. Sure enough, a ghost had appeared in the room, completely startled.

"_Woah! Where did you g-Hey! It's you, Mario!"_

"Yeah…" Mario answered, "How are you doing?"

"_Better, now that I have my diary…"_

Mario nodded.

Luigi was a bit frightened. He was never really fond with ghosts, and ghosts never usually liked him, either. Especially after being at King Boo's mansion three years ago, Luigi did _not _feel comfortable…far from it…

"_Is there anything you need?" _The ghost asked, glancing at Mario uneasily. He didn't suspect Mario would go see him just to chat…

"Yes, Ghost T, there is…"

Just the name, Ghost T, gave Luigi the chills.

Ghost T was a half-transparent, floating, dead Toad. He was actually quite nice, but can't leave his room…ever. Ghost T died in room 4 many years ago, which is the reason for his captivity.

"_I see…" _Ghost T said, a bit anxious.

"Have you seen anything…odd going on?" Mario asked, looking at Ghost T straight in the eye. Mario glanced over at Vivian, who was quite confused, not knowing exactly what was going on.

"_No…not a single thing…" _Ghost T continued, befuddled.

"All right…" Mario said, feeling a little guilty about not showing Vivian about the letter he had found. He knew the girl could have been in danger, but he didn't want to frighten her, "Just tell us…or me…if something strange happens…"

Ghost T nodded, not speaking. He got that feeling that someone was in great danger. Even though he was a ghost, and was incapable dying, he still felt very frightened.

"And…" Mario added, looking at the nervous Ghost T, "Please don't hide yourself like you just were…"

"_But I don't want anyone to see me!" _Ghost T protested, growing unhappy by the second.

"Please?" the red-capped plumber asked, "If someone's life is in danger, I don't want to have to use Vivian in order to talk to you…"


	6. Dinner

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!

There's just one little note for **_LazloTitan36_**: I got your review, and I'm happy you like it! Also, I would just like to mention that I'VE ALREADY HAD THE ENTIRE FAN FICTION WRITTEN before I posted any of it on here, and, I must say, it gets better. Not only plotwise does it get better, but there's a lot more description as you had pointed out. So I'm hoping that, considering it gets better, you'll like the fan fiction even more! :P

Murder on the Excess Express

**Chapter 5-Dinner**

It's seven o'clock. Chef Shimi recently called in everybody on the train for dinner. Of course, everybody couldn't resist eating his delicious clam chowder, so the club car was filled with hungry guests.

It was a good thing there were eight booths in the car, otherwise, there wouldn't be enough room for everyone.

Daisy, Peach, Mario, and Luigi all shared a booth. Vivian and Flurry had their own booth, which was found next to the window. Vivian demanded to be sitting next to the window so she could look out and see the beautiful countryside.

Toodles took her own booth, sitting alone. She did not want someone sitting with her. She wasn't a very social Toadette like most Toadettes were. She was actually quite nice, but if she got an unpleasant vibe when being around a certain person, then she wouldn't be happy. She, however, was great friends with Mario, especially for the whole 'saving the world' thing one year ago.

Heff T was also sitting alone. He took up most of the one side of the booth. People didn't sit with him because he got pretty crazy when it came to food.

Pennington also sat alone. He laughed at the thought that Mario and Luigi had actually believed there was going to be a murder.

Finally, in the sixth booth, sat the Bob-Omb family. The parents were still debating on whether to by Bub something that would cost about a hundred dollars, or something that would cost a few hundred _thousand _dollars. Goldbob finally agreed with his wife that a car wouldn't be such a great idea, but he still thought a house would be a perfect birthday present.

When everyone was seated, the club car got very noisy. The Toadette waitress couldn't stand the sound of so many voices, and wasn't very pleased about the large number of people she had to wait on. Usually people came at different times to eat their dinner, but strangely, everyone reached the club car all at once.

"Toadette!" Toodles yelled over the others' voices, "Get to this booth this instant! I'm hungry!"

--

"I still think we should get him that collection of mystery stories!" Goldbob's wife persisted.

"No, no!" Goldbob roared back, "This is his birthday! We have to get him something bigger!"

"But not a _house_!"

Goldbob frowned, just like every other time his wife id not like the idea of getting a house for their son, "I think a house is a great idea!"

"No, no! Forget! We are _not _getting him a house and that's final!"

--

Flurry glanced at Vivian, "What do you want to eat?"

Vivian didn't respond, but took a moment to think, "What are you getting?"

"Why, of course, the clam chowder! That's what most people are getting…"

Vivian nodded, "That's sounds good…"

Flurry looked at Vivian slyly, "Let's get the waitress…"

--

After being forced to go to Heff T's booth by Heff T himself, and after bringing back a pot of clam chowder, Heff T began to eat.

"Oh, quite delicious…" He managed to murmur in between bites.

Toodles, who was sitting at the booth next to Heff T's, ever so wanted to remind Heff T to breathe in between bites. However, she did not want to disturb him. Who knew what he would do if he was interrupted form his meal?

_The Blackout_

After dinner, most of the club car was cleared out. That is, with the exception of Heff T, Goldbob, and Vivian.

Most people were in their rooms, however, some were still strolling the train.

"Hello? Miss Toadette?" The Toad train conductor asked, walking into the club car.

He was immediately greeted with an exciting an energetic, "Hello there!" Wow! That Toadette was never in a bad mood…

"Can I have something to eat…?" The Toad conductor asked to the smiling Toadette.

She immediately nodded, showing him towards a nearby table.

Mario and Luigi were in their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked Luigi, watching him pull something out of his suitcase.

"Reading…" He replied. Luigi had always liked to read. Mario would always complain about the 'towers of books' Luigi stored in their house. The even insane part, to Mario, was that he read each and every single one of them. Usually he would finish a book he got within two weeks of getting it.

Mario, however, _never _found reading to be interesting.

As Luigi rose up his book to read…

_BZOOP! _With a roar, the train came to a screeching halt. A few people on the train even lost balance and toppled over. Also, all lights went out.

Mario, who could barely see in his room, with the aid of the moonlight, immediately opened up the door and looked out into the eerie hallways. Nothing could be seen. They had lost all power on the train…


	7. the Eerie Excess express

Well, here's chapter 6! Also, I'd like to say that I've started writing another fan fiction (I love to write fan fictions), so please check that one out, too. My new one is certainly better description-wise, and as for plot-wise...well, you'll just have to see! :P So, I hope you continue to read this fan fiction and check out my newest one. That is all.

* * *

Murder on the Excess Express

**Chapter 6-The Eerie Excess Express**

Once the lights flickered out, two feminine screams reverberated through the train. In addition, a loud and sickening thud was heard from the back of the train.

"Mario?" Luigi asked slowly, almost as though he thought Mario had disappeared into thin air.

"Luigi?" His brother questioned back. This gave Luigi a reassuring feeling that he was not the only one left on the train.

With the aid of the moonlight from outside, both Mario and Luigi could see each others shadowy silhouette moving around the room at slow speeds.

"I'm going to see the train engineer…" Mario said after a few moments of confused silence.

"Why?" His brother asked to the gloomy silhouette moving towards the door.

"He might know what happened…" Mario responded firmly, "You can stay here…"

Luigi nodded, which was hardly noticeable, "Yeah, I will…"

Mario also nodded, reaching around mindlessly for the doorknob. It wasn't very hard to find, and once he did, he gripped it and twisted.

Once in the hallway, the first thing Mario noticed was that there was _no _light, whatsoever. Great…

"Hello?" A voice behind Mario asked once he had shut the door.

Mario whirled around. He had recognized the voice. It was Pennington. The only problem was, though, was that Mario could not see him. Not even the faintest movement.

Mario squinted, however doing such a thing did not help at all, "Pennington?"

"Mario?" Pennington asked, "What's happened here?!"

Mario was about to respond, but didn't as he felt an invisible figure brush by him on the left. He nearly jumped into the wall, a cold chill shooting throughout his body.

Who walked by him? Hmm…this was definitely getting added into one of Mario's wildest adventures. Adventure? Was that even the right word to describe it? It was more like a ghost story to Mario…

"I was just going to talk to the engineer…" Mario finally answered once convalesced.

"I as well…" Pennington agreed, "We should go together…"

Both advanced forward into the next car, and then made their way toward the engine room.

"Who's there?!" A nervous call asked.

Mario expected it to be the Toad train engineer, "It's Mario…"

"Mario?" The engineer asked, looking at the two shadowy figures with the help of the moon, "I was just about to go into the storage area…"

"Why?" Pennington asked, curious.

"To turn the lights back on…"

Pennington nodded, satisfied.

"How did the power go off?" Mario asked.

The Toad engineer look down, however neither Mario nor Pennington noticed, "I suspected someone flipped the switch. That's really the only explanation, unless there was some malfunction…"

Mario nodded, "I could go turn the power back on for you…"

The Toad engineer thought a moment. If anyone else had asked him, he would surely say no, but Mario was a real lifesaver. He knew he could trust him, "I suppose so…"

Mario nodded once again, "You said in the storage area? At the back of the train?"

"Yes…" The engineer said, "The switch is on the left. Here, take these…" The engineer looked beneath the huge set of controls, pulling a box out. He quickly picked up two objects, which appeared to be flashlights, "You'll probably need to use these…good luck…"

_Getting the Lights Back On_

Once Mario and Pennington were given the lights, they advanced back through the multiple cars, calling to each other to make sure they were keeping up.

The only room they had trouble with was the club car. Both Pennington and Mario each tripped over the tables and chairs, which practically seemed scattered around the club car. They each had their flashlights; however they forgot to turn them on, which seemed like a big mistake. Both had landed flat on the floor at least once, finally making their way through the final car.

"You there Pennington?" Mario asked, turning around to wait for Pennington if he fell behind.

"Right here!"

Both half expected the Toad conductor to be guarding the doorway meticulously. However, to their surprise, he was no where to be found. Odd…

"He said on the left!" Pennington told to Mario as soon as they entered the dark and dusty room. It was quite cold in there, which didn't suit Mario well at all. Pennington, however, loved the cold breeze and frosty chill. Typical for a penguin…

"No, the left!" Pennington ordered, looking out into the complete darkness.

"I am!" Mario called loudly about five feet to Pennington's left.

"Oh…" Pennington answered sheepishly, trying to follow Mario by the sound of his voice and the aid of the flashlight.

"Here it is…" Mario finally announced after using the flashlight on the wall. He easily flipped the switch, which seemed more like a giant toggle, upward.

All like that, which seemed like magic, the lights returned, and everything looked as Mario had remembered it.

Pennington turned his flashlight off, giving a satisfied nod to an exhausted Mario.

"C'mon!" Mario ordered, almost shivering.

Both picked there way through the small labyrinth of boxes back to the door.

"Look _at _all this stuff!" Pennington said, seeming amazed by what looked like to be boxes of useless tools and mechanisms.

"They really should get rid of it…" Mario agreed, opening the door leading into the fully lit hallway.

"Mario!" Pennington exclaimed, shocked. He was pointing down to the ground.

Mario glanced downward, also startled. He saw the train conductor lying on the ground. Luckily, he wasn't dead, but was definitely injured and still recovering from his hit.

"Are you alright?" Mario asked the now semi-conscious Toad conductor, helping him stand up.

"The lights are back on?" He groaned, holding his head in disgust with his left hand.

"We just finished doing that…" Mario answered, "What happened to you…"

"I think someone hit me…" he replied with yet another groan.

"What do you mean?! Who?!" Mario's voice grew louder, but was calmed down by Pennington.

The conductor glanced down to the ground, trying to remember what had happened, "I don't know _who_…but…I went into the club car at about seven thirty to get a little snack…while on my way back to my post standing here in front of the door, the lights went out. I planned to go in and turn the lights back on myself, but as I opened the door, someone inside hit me…"

Mario nodded, displeased. According to the Toad's story, someone dangerous was on the train. The only problem was, no one knew _who_.


End file.
